When It All Comes Out
by AllAtOnce215
Summary: Olivia is just getting back to New York from being In Oregon with the FBI.will soon be major EO.Hope u like it.R&R.srry I suck at summaries
1. The Return

When It All Comes out

Disclaimer-I Own NOTHING!!!!

**Chapter 1**

Olivia's POV

It has been 3 months since anyone here has even seen me. I'll be surprised if anyone even remembers my name. Well, here goes nothing. I take a deep breath and push the door to the Manhattan Special Victims Unit open. I'm actually relieved, everything seems to be in order, not that I expecting everything to fall apart without me, but I was just worried about everything. Stupid I guess. I recognize so many people from before I left, not many of them see me, and the ones that do just smile at me and continue with what they are doing. I continue walking over to the elevator and press the button and wait for the ding to signal that it is here. I step in and press the floor number that I have pressed a million times before. I feel the elevator getting closer to my stop and suddenly I'm very nervous. Out of habit, I start fixing my hair until I hear the ding to let me know that I have arrived. I take a deep breath and step out, I try to act cool and normal, looks can be deceiving after all. I walk into the squad room and take a look around. I'm home. I see a blonde-headed woman sitting at my desk.

"Hey, Do you know where I can find Detective Stabbler?" I ask

"No, He's in interrogation right now.I'm his Partner Dani Beck. What's your name? I'll tell him you were looking for him." She seems nice, but I don't trust her.

"Oh, no it's fine. I'll just catch up with him later. Thanks though" Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice call my name from behind.

"Liv? Girl is that you?" Fin calls.

I turn around and a smile immediately appears on my face. "Fin! Hey." I say as I go to hug him tightly.

"Damn, you look amazing Liv."

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself" I say laughing. I defiantly missed him!

"oh my god!" I here someone yell from behind me.

I turn around to see none other than my oldest best friend,Casey.We've known each other since 5th grade.

"Case!" I scream, as we run into each other and hug.

"Wow.Look at you! You look beautiful Liv. How have you been? We've all missed you like crazy!" She says all of this so fast, it all sounds like one word.

"thanks.You too,you dyed your hair! I've missed you guys too, and I've been fine I guess, how about you?" I say as I laugh from her talking so fast.

"Wait. So your..." Dani Beck says before John inturrupts her with...

"Olivia, what are you doing back here?" he asks me as walks toward us.

"awww, now what kind of greeting is that?" I ask smirking.

"Get over here." he says as he pulls me into a hug. "We've missed you around here."

"So I've heard.I've missed you guys too."

"Does Cragen know your here?" Fin asks.

"Capt! Get out here!" John yells.

I see Don open his door and smile. "Olivia, what a pleasent suprise. I didn't know you were back" he says as he comes closer to me,John,Fin and Casey.

"So Liv, you hungry? Bet you haven't had any good New York pizza in a while.I'll order some for all of us"Casey says, her smile still plastered to her face.

"Definatly.I'm going to go clean myself up really quike though while you order, I'll be right back" I say on my way to the womens rest room.

As I walk away, I cant help but to smile at what I hear them say. "I'm so glad she is back." "I know, It seems like its been forever" "This place wasn't the same without her"

While I'm in the rest room, I wash my hands and face. I notice my stomache start to growl,thank God Casey is ordering pizza.I'm walking back and am almost back into the squad room when I hear the voice of the person that I haven't stopped thinking about since I left.Elliot.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Man have we got a suprise for you!" Fin said happily.

I keep walking untill I reach the threshold of the room.

"and here she is now" Captin says as everyone looks at me.

I freeze where I'm standing, as me and Elliot lock eyes.Damn those stupid butterflies I get whenever he looks into my eyes.I used to be able to control them but that was over three months ago. I should probly do or say something instead of just standing here.

"Liv." he says gently

"hey El" I say coolly.

"What are you doing here?" he asks coldly,not losing eye contact.

"Nice to see you too." I say bitterly.I turn my attention to Casey and ask if I could stay on her couch for the night, since I have no where else to go. Casey, being the amazing friend that she is, tells me that I can stay as long as I need.

The phone rings and Elliot answers it since he it the closest to it.After a few 'uh-huh's and 'okay's he hangs up and says that him and Dani need to go check out a crime scene.He hands her her coat,just like he has done for me hundreds of times before, and they exit the room, but before he leaves, he looks at me and I can see something in his eyes that I dont think I've ever seen before. It almost brings tears to my eyes.

I'm shaken from my thought as I hear Fin begin to speak

"that boys got more issues then half the nut-cases that come through this joint" he says as he shakes his head.

a half hour passes and we are all sitting around John and Fin's desks talking, when the smell of pizza fills the room. "Casey Novak?" a teenage boy asks.

"Right here, How much do I owe you?"

"$25.50" he says as he hands her the two pizzas and bottle of Dr.Pepper.

She lays the pizza on the table and John opens the first box.

"ahhhh, the sweet smell of a real New York pizza" I say as i hand out the paper plates to everyone.

Another twenty-minutes pass, and we are still sitting in the circle we were in earlier talking,the first pizza is gone and we are starting on the second box,

"I cant imagin a better way to spend my first night back in New York,thent this right here" I say before taking a bite from my slice.

Thats when we hear the faint sound of bickering coming from the elevator getting closer.Its Elliot and Dani.Well Duh! They are arguing over her way of handeling children as witnesses.

"I dont care if they cry, I'm gonna get it outta them at all costs.Thats the only way to get what you want outta those whiney brats!"

"No it's not! And the more you scream at them the more scared they get and they less they are willing to talk"

"Well maybe that doesn't work for me"

"Well then maybe this unit is not for you! We deal with kids all the time here,I have four kids of my own so I think I know a little bit more about handeling them then you do!"

"You know what? Your right! This place isn't for me.I'm sure you dont want me here anymore anyway, now that your precious Olivia is back!" She snaps back at him.They are now in the room and I'm standing up trying to figure out what the hell happened to make him this mad at her, well I have an idea, butI mean with the case.

"Wait! What the hell are you talking about?" I ask her in confusion

"You are ALL he talks about! I think I know more about you then I did my own fiannce'! If we have a case about anything,he always tells me about how well you were with the victims.It was the mosy annoying thing in the world if you ask me!" Now, I'm just looking at Elliot for answer to the question in my eyes,if what she was saying was true.He has his head down,looking at his shoes.He looks up at me and I can see in his eyes that everything coming out of her mouth is true.

There is complete silence for a few seconds till she decides to try to start a fight with Elliot again. "And you probly screwed your kids up so much that they are ashamed to call you their father!"

"Hey! Knock it off! Elliot is a great father and an amazing friend, you were lucky to call him your partner."

"If he is so great then why did you leave?"

"I left because he was TOO good! and I was afriad of falling even more in love with him then I already was! That answer your question?Now pack up your stuff and get the hell outta here!" I scream.That bitch is getting on my nerves...oh my god! What did I just say?!?!?!

The intier room is now silent and I realize I did infact just yell that I'm love with my former partner


	2. A Damn Long Night

Disclaimer-I own NOTHING!!!!!

Elliot's POV

What did she just say? Did my partner for the last six years just say that she was in love with me? In front of everyone?

"Okay," Casey says, "I think thats enough 'fun' for one night". She grabs her and Olivia's coats and they begin to leave. Casey walks all the way to the elevator, but Olivia stops at the door,tears in her eyes, and turns to face me. I watch her as she mouths "I'm sorry" and walks out.

"Damn, that was intense!" Fin says into the silence.

"Your tellin' me" John replies as he picks up the empty pizza boxes, starting to clean up.

I feel Don put his hand on my shoulder and tell me to go home and get some sleep, as I stand here, starring at the spot Olivia was just standing at the door. I wait a few minutes, before I finally decide to do as I'm told and go home.

A half an hour later,I'm at my apartment. All the thoughts and questions flying around in my head are giving me a headache. I take a quick ahower and hope into bed,hoping to be able to sleep, no such luck. I've been tossing and turning for the past two hours, and still nothing. I look over at my alarm clock and see that it's 2:00am.I think I need to go for a drive.

Olivia's POV

Thank god Casey pulled me out of there when she did. I still can not believe that I said that I'm in love with Elliot. It's not like I was lying or anything, far from it actually, but that just wasn't how I wanted him to find out. I wanted to tell him when it was just me and him, alone in the quiet.When we got back to Casey's, I took a long shower, watched Jay Leno, and tried to get some sleep.That was three hours ago. It's now 2:00am and I still cant fall asleep I figure that it is useless. I remember how the sounds of the city always calmed me down, so I grab a spare key, and a gray hoodie. I leave a note telling Casey that if she wakes up before I get back, not to worry.I'm going for a walk.


	3. A Not So Lonely Road

Disclaimer-I own NOTHING

Elliot's POV

I've been driving around Manhattan aimlessly for the past 15 minutes. It's almost like I'm on auto-pilot.I turn onto a different street and notice that there is someone in a gray hoodie walking down. Why on earth would someone want to walk in this weather? Its freezing! Then it hits me, Olivia loves the cold, she adores the snow, and the sounds of the city calm her down at night. I speed up and pull over into an open spot near the curb. I turn off the car and get out just as she is walking past.

"Olivia" I call out as I walk over to her.

"Elliot,what are you doing here?" she has been crying, alot. I can tell because her voice is shakey,she is trying to wipe away stray tears that have fallen, and her eyes are all red.She is still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"I could ask you the same thing. Its freezing out here"

"I know, but I needed to clear my head. How about you? What are you doing out at almost three in the morning?"

"I needed to clear my head too. Liv about today..."

"Elliot,I'm really sorry about what I said. I really didn't mean for you to find out like that, and I..." I interrupt her rambling by putting my finger on her lips.

"Liv, It's okay." I say gently.We have stopped walking and are now looking into each others eyes.I take her hands in mine and continue, "and...I love you too"

As I intertwine our fingers, she smiles that smile that melts my heart and makes me weak in the knees. Our bodies get closer, and soon her lips find mine. As if on cue, it starts to snow. And all though the snow is falling around us, we are no longer cold. We break the kiss and continue walking, hand in hand.

(sorry this chapter was so short.The next one will be longer and alot more exciting I promise! and I dont break promises.ha ha) Dont forget to R&R!!!


	4. An Adventurous Day

Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I own NOTHING

**Olivia's POV**

Well, its almost 8:00am and I'm just waking up now. Captins not going to be happy about this. After me and Elliot kissed last night, we continued walking around for another hour or so,then he walked me back to Casey's place and we shared a sweet kiss goodnight...or goodmorning...either way it was amazing.I get up and take a shower, put on a cute outfit and rush out the door. No time for breakfast since I'm already late enough as it is. I arrive at work twenty minutes later,and lucky for me, Captin is out so he wont notice that I am late. I cant help but to smile as I think about finally being back where I belong.

"Hey Liv," Fin says as he pours himself a cup of coffee, "your lucky Cragen aint here, he'd have your neck for being late your first day back"

"Yeah I know.Sorry I'm late though, I over slept I guess" I say smiling as I see a cup of coffee from Elliot sitting on my desk.I take a sip of the coffee and turn on my computer.

"Hey, so where's Elliot?" I ask coolly

"Him and John went to a crime scene in lower Manhattan.Should be back soon though" Fin answers, not looking away from his computer.

I check my e-mails and see that I have a new messege from an address I dont recognize.I get a little nervous for some reason, but I open the e-mail anyway. I start to relax once I scroll down and see Alex's name at the bottom.I read the e-mail and reply, and just as I finish, Elliot and John walk into the room.

"Morning" John says more cheerirly then normal.

"Hey, what are you so happy about?" I ask.

"He got a date for Friday night" Elliot answers.

"Oh yeah, with who?"

"Her name is Jennifer, she lives in my apartment building" John says confidently

"Well whopedy freakin doo for you" Fin says bitterly.

We all look at each other, wondering what got into Fin all of a sudden.Everyone decides to shrug it off and get back to work.I have just finished typing up my first DD-5 and i go to check my e-mail again.There is a new one from Elliot.I smile and open it.

_I had fun last night...well...this morning anyway.In fact, let me take you out to dinner tonight after work. How about we meet in front of the little Italian resturant on the corner on 42nd St. around 7? _

I'm still smiling as I reply to the messege and glace over at him. I see a smile apear on him face and my heart melts. The day goes by slowly and there are hardly any cases, which is suprising because most rapes and homicides happen around Christmas, oh well. When the clock strikes 5:30pm, I grab my coat and head out for the day. Elliot following close behind.

I go home and get ready to go out to dinner.After my shower, I pick out a black dress and the neclace he bought me for my birthday a few years back.I grab my purse and leave.Within minutes, I'm in my car, driving to the resturant. After turning the corner, I hear honking,and before I know it, everything goes black.

**Elliot's POV **

I'm standing out front of the resturant,waiting for Olivia,when I hear alot of honking and people yelling. But this is Manhattan and that always happens. But then I hear a loud crash.I turn around to see a red F150 slamming into the side of a black Sedan. I run up the the other corner, and there are people yelling for others to call 911. The passenger side of the black Sedan is pushed into a telephone pole. I pull out my cell phone and dial an amublence as I'm running.As I get closer, it hits me. Olivia drives a black Sedan.I run even faster to get to her car.There is no way for me to get in and save her, so I go over to the red F150 and open the door to see a lifeless body in the drivers seat. I hear the sounds of an ambulence and police cars arrive, telling everybody to get out of the way.I see them move back the truck and try to open the door to Olivia's car. I dont notice this until now, but I'm crying. I have tears streaming down my face as I see them lift Olivia from her crushed car. They put her on a stretcher and put her into the back of an ambulence. I rush over, in just enough time to hop in the back and ride with them. I hold her cut hands in my own until we get to the hospital.

Once there, the doctors tell me that I need to wait in the waiting area. I take out my cell phone again and call Fin, John,Casey, and Don to tell them what happened. I pace around the room until I see everybody rushing over to me. We have all been here for three hours,waiting on word from Olivia's condition. It seems like an eternity, but the doctor from earlier finally comes back out.

"Are you all here for Olivia Benson?" he asks

"Yes, how is she?"

"Well, she took a pretty hard hit to the right side. She's got a broken arm,few fractured ribs,she needed some stitches,and she has a mild concussion.We're going to need to keep her over night, but she will be free to go tomorrow."

"Can we see her?" I ask, finally starting to calm down.

"okay.But one person at a time.And which one of you is Elliot?"

"That's me.Why?"

"She was asking for you."

The doctor leads me to the room and I quietly enter, walking over to the side of her bed. Her eyes begin to open and I silently thank God that she is okay.

"Hey" she whispers gently

"hey.Good to have you back." I say as I tuck a piece of hair back behind her ear."So how are you feeling?"

"I've been better but I'll live" she says trying to sit up.I hate seeing her like this. It breaks my heart to see her in so much pain and me not being able to do anything about it.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door, after a few seconds it opens.Whoa! Never did I think I'd see him again.

(who is is??? Sorry if this wasn't the best chapter, but this is my first full-length fic thing.hahaha)R&R


End file.
